


WOW

by clumsykitty



Series: OS Marvelitos [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, HB CaptainAmerica, M/M, OS, Shifter Steve, Steampunk, Stony - Freeform, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Celebrando el cumpleaños del Capitán América, una historia de un hombre perdido, un Cambia Formas que busca recuperar sus alas en un mundo diferente al que conoció.Feliz Cumpleaños Steve Rogers!!!





	WOW

**Author's Note:**

> Me permito pellizcar algunas de las ideas que ando trabajando para otro fic y además retormar ese momento trágico que se quedó en mi mente del libro Un Mago de Ultramar. Algo de Wingverse pero no, con un Steve que puede cambiar de forma. Por su cumpleaños y porque se le quiere.

 

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel, AU, Steampunk, Shifter creo le dicen.

 _Pareja_ : Stony, por supuesto.

 _Derechos_ : Seguro, y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra.

 _Advertencias_ : alguna vez unos científicos escucharon una señal proveniente del espacio que pusieron WOW por una anotación folklórica, aún no se sabe de qué es. Una mera anécdota que se une al cumpleaños del Capitán América y mis ganas de escribir de estos universos. Locuras mil, revoltijos un millón.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La sangre brotó en forma de arco que se perdió en el viento junto con las alas de Peggy cuando los cazadores le alcanzaron, arrancando no solo sus plumas sino también a la que se adherían. Steve gritó, gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo mientras volaba en ascenso penoso pues él mismo tenía sobre su espalda un par de cazadores tratando de mutilarle igual que a su esposa. El sol moría en el horizonte con sus rayos rojizos cobre coloreando las gruesas nubes de una tormenta comenzando a formarse, con el viento frío cual mudo testigo de la matanza en los aires. Garras infames destruyendo con lujo de violencia el cuerpo de su amada cuyos gritos fueron perdiéndose en el aire hasta que finalmente su cuerpo fue partido en varios trozos por aquellos infames. Steve no les tuvo compasión, ni siquiera supo cómo fue que terminó en medio de la parvada, lanzando picotazos y aletazos hasta que su propia armadura de protección cayó al océano frío. Los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer con la última luz de un sol moribundo en el horizonte cuando Steve voló hacia él, dejando atrás los cuerpos que fueron cayendo sin vida de los cazadores, llevando en su pico la única pluma color café de Peggy y los ojos inundados de lágrimas. No había raciocinio en su mente, solo el deseo de morir, así que voló y voló hasta que sus alas se fracturaron por el esfuerzo, cayendo en picada a un manto de hielo recién formándose que le sepultó con la promesa de una muerte segura. Steve cerró sus ojos con la imagen de su hermosa esposa en mente, recibiéndole al llegar a casa.

 

 

* * *

 

Tony no esperaba encontrar vida alguna en aquella parte del polo, mucho menos cuando Rhodey le había jurado mil veces que lo único interesante serían los tardígrados congelados en el hielo en espera de un cambio en el eje del planeta que cambiara el clima y les descongelara. Bueno, eso iba a tardar unos millones de años más así que por el momento el único calor recibido sería de sus propulsores excavando para tomar muestras de esos hielos eternos, llevarlos sanos y salvos a casa e intentar una vez más comprender la extraña evolución de la vida en el mundo. Así que enorme fue su sorpresa cuando Jarvis, su autómata inteligente y servicial que le cuidaba de sus múltiples como cotidianos descuidos, le avisó de una forma de vida congelada metros bajo el punto de excavación del castaño, quien primero creyó sería algún fósil que su autómata confundiera con un ser vivo, pero estaba en lo cierto. Un águila enorme, al menos del tamaño de un niño, yacía durmiente en el hielo como si una mano lo hubiese atrapado ahí.

-Wow -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿ _Le pondremos Wow al espécimen_? -preguntó inocentemente Jarvis con su voz mecánica.

-Seguro.

El águila Wow parecía haber sufrido alguna clase de ataque muy salvaje, su cuerpo tenía plumas viejas que cubrían unas nuevas que parecieron nacer mientras dormía en el hielo, pero tenía rastros de cicatrices que Tony no quiso imaginar cómo fueron producidas. Era un espécimen hermoso, sin duda alguna, con un cuerpo fuerte de plumas azul oscuro, un pecho blanco, unas bandas blancas y amarillo claro cruzando de punta a punta de sus alas por su espalda. Sobre el pico amarillo tenía una marca producto de lo que suponía fue su caída al hielo, que le dejó una forma de estrella en el hueso. La envergadura de sus alas era de cinco metros, aproximadamente, con ese metro y casi medio de altura. Tony lo extrajo en su hielo protector, lo puso en una cámara hermética para llevarlo a su laboratorio y ahí terminar de examinarle. Al diablo los tardígrados, eran inmortales así que otro día iría por ellos.

- _Le he enviado un telegrama al Doctor Pym, nos esperará en su laboratorio, señor_.

-Bien hecho Jarvis.

El vapor blanco fue expulsado de los cañones propulsores de su nave, elevándolos hasta tocar las blancas y vaporosas nubes, tomando dirección hacia la civilización. Tony no pudo quitarle la vista de encima al águila Wow, preguntándose de qué período arcaico pertenecía. Las aves de su mundo actual eran mucho más pequeñas, sin esa clase de dimorfismo en sus plumas. Pensó que seguramente había dado con un antecesor de las mismas, eso iba a ganarle unos buenos premios sin mencionar lo que podría hacer de poder despertar al ave de su sueño helado. Quien le recibió primero en la pista de aterrizaje fue Janet, lista con su bata, lentes y cubrebocas con guantes para ayudarle con la transportación de aquel espécimen, bastante emocionada del descubrimiento. Cuando llegaron al laboratorio donde Hank tenía listo todo, entre los tres se dieron a la tarea de ir retirando poco a poco el hielo, tomando muestras del águila y posteriormente, dejándole en una incubadora cuyo calor fue ascendiendo de forma paulatina para despertarle.

Eso iba a tomar unos buenos días, así que Hank y Jan fueron a donde la Real Academia para informar del descubrimiento y preparar una conferencia de prensa mientras Tony se quedó con Jarvis cuidando del águila Wow, cuyo pecho comenzó a respirar de forma visible, una respiración pausada como tranquila igual que sus signos vitales. Vivo como si hubiera nacido ayer, con plumas aparentemente renovadas durante el congelamiento. Tony bajó una noche con su taza de café cargado a revisarle cuando el espécimen abrió sus ojos, dejándole ver un par de joyas azules que le dedicaron una mirada asustada, perturbada. La taza cayó de las manos del castaño, y sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, fue hacia el águila para tranquilizarle cuando se agitó al verse presa en la incubadora, sus alas empezaron a extenderse lo cual sería un peligro porque el vidrio no resistiría semejante fuerza.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! No sucede nada, estás a salvo, estás a salvo, estás…

 

 

 

* * *

 

No estaba muerto, el destino lo había maldecido. Ni siquiera estaba en el hielo que juraría había caído, sino en un lugar completamente desconocido para él, una especie de cárcel, aunque no había barrotes y en su cuerpo estaban clavadas serpientes translúcidas como otras cosas que no supo nombrar. Lo primero que vio fue a la persona que se acercó a él, con sus manos extendiéndose hacia él tratando de tocarle. Quiso volar, pero aún estaba muy débil. Escuchó la voz del hombre, esa lengua que por unos confusos segundos no pareció recordar. Ya no quería recordar porque se había prometido jamás volver a su forma humana, no quería saber nada de los humanos. Peggy. Lanzó un chillido, cayendo de nuevo en la inconsciencia sobre aquella plancha de metal en la que había estado descansando.

Cuando volvió a despertar, se halló ahora en otro lugar, un enorme jardín con ventanales que dejaban pasar un hermoso sol y una vista de lo que supuso era una ciudad humana. Lo cierto es que no estaba seguro si era un encantamiento o en verdad existían aquellas construcciones tan altas como los árboles con esos insectos metálicos expulsando humo blanco al volar por entre las construcciones, humanos en ropajes largos que les cubrían casi todo el cuerpo. Steve no se movió de su lugar, observando aquello pese a escuchar unos pasos acercarse. Era aquel mismo hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules con una barba delineada como un cuadro en su mentón. Dijo algo que no se molestó en entender, porque lo único que anhelaba era morir, o bien, que su forma de águila por fin le atrapara por completo, convirtiéndole en un ave de verdad.

Respingó al sentir una mano cariñosa acariciar sus plumas en la espalda, girando su pico que entreabrió como si fuese a atacarle, más la sonrisa de niño extasiado del hombre le detuvo. Parecía que lo hacía feliz quien sabe por qué razón. De hecho, en los días siguientes aquel hombre pasó mucho tiempo a su lado, ofreciéndole de su mano comida, agua, usando unos objetos metálicos que se movían por sí solos para recorrer su cuerpo. Había otros humanos, pero solo veía sus sombras detrás de las puertas siempre cerradas como los ventanales que nada le hubieran costado romperlos, Steve nunca lo intentó, esperando a que la forma de águila reclamara por completo su humanidad y así, dejara atrás el dolor en su pecho. El sol nacía y moría en aquel horizonte de humo blanco entre construcciones altas, sin embargo, no se llevaba consigo el recuerdo de Peggy.

El hombre que le cuidaba era solitario, nunca le vio compañía. Solo sonreía cuando estaba con él, en cuanto se giraba hacia las puertas al dejarle, su semblante cambiaba. Y le encantaba estar hablando todo el tiempo, algunas veces canturreando lo que Steve supuso eran melodías propias de aquel lugar tan exótico. Le presentó una cosa metálica con vida propia, un humano de metal que parecía tener más sentido común que su guardián. Un día, Steve vio al castaño con sus ojos húmedos, mordiéndose el labio mientras cortaba la carne cruda que solía ofrecerle. Algo había ocurrido y la inquietud se apoderó de Steve, sacudiendo sus alas en queja al verle así. Fue todo lo que hizo, recordando su promesa de no volver. Peggy le esperaba en el más allá, donde volarían juntos por toda la eternidad.

 

 

* * *

 

-¿Y qué has decidido, Tony?

-La Real Academia se puede ir al carajo. No vamos a experimentar con Wow.

-¿Le has tomado cariño, cierto?

-Antes de que comiences con tus teorías locas, Hank, he de advertirte que solamente estoy velando por la integridad de Wow.

-Le has tomado cariño.

-Bueno, sí.

- _El señor ha mejorado su insomnio desde que cuida a Wow._

-Muy oportuno, Jarvis.

- _De nada, señor._

-No te preocupes, Tony, Jan y yo te apoyamos, no permitiremos que hagan experimentos con esa enorme águila. Haremos lo posible para que permanezca contigo.

-Gracias.

Aunque la fama le había dado un sabor agradable a Tony en los primeros días, la tristeza que notaba en Wow lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Seguramente no se encontraba a gusto donde estaba, pese a que era el invernadero de su madre María, uno de los más grandes de la ciudad sino era que del continente. Pero estaba casi seguro de que Wow quería volar, más era aún peligroso. No representaba ningún peligro bacteriológico, más el mundo allá afuera si podía serlo. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir la única águila prehistórica viva? Era toda una incógnita que muchos científicos estaban preguntándose, mientras Tony defendía a capa y espada el derecho de mantenerle a salvo tanto de la prensa que moría por retratarle como de hacerle pruebas para determinar su inteligencia, fuerza y otras tonterías que para el castaño no tenían sentido.

Le dolía ver esa expresión en Wow, como si buscara algo al siempre mirar hacia los ventanales que daban hacia el centro de la ciudad. Quizá ese mundo seguramente lleno de árboles y naturaleza diferente a la que ahora se admiraba, mucho más pequeña como escasa. En lugar de nubes había columnas de vapor blanco con las máquinas yendo de un lado a otro, los autómatas detrás de sus amos y señores. Naves de la policía haciendo sus rondines o los chasquidos de los cascos de caballos que tiraban de los majestuosos carruajes de los lores paseándose por las avenidas. A Tony le encantaba la ciudad, pero ahora con Wow se dio cuenta que su mundo no era el mundo que una vez fue, pero no tenía como devolver a ese espécimen a su tiempo, ni siquiera sabía a qué tiempo pertenecía. Los expertos en arqueobiología no supieron ubicarlo en la línea de tiempo, hasta Jan decía bromas sobre que venía de un universo paralelo.

La Real Academia era un dolor en el trasero difícil de ignorar. Un día Tony los tuvo en la puerta de su casa exigiendo ver a Wow con sus propios instrumentos y métodos. Rechazarlos era algo similar a darle una bofetada a Su Majestad la reina, así que no tuvo más opción que dejarlos pasar con una angustia nunca antes experimentada, pidiendo a Jarvis que se alertara porque definitivamente las cosas iban a ponerse color de hormiga. Los elegantes caballeros de la Real Academia subieron muy ceremoniosos las escaleras hacia el invernadero cuyas puertas abrió Jarvis mientras Tony preparaba uno de sus guanteletes con un repulsor en caso de que las diferencias científicas comenzaran. Tanto él como los miembros de la Real Academia se llevaron tremenda sorpresa cuando en lugar de una enorme águila encontraran a un hombre desnudo mirando al paisaje urbano como si fuese lo más natural del mundo estar en pelotas en medio de un jardín botánico, recibiendo los cálidos rayos del sol.

 

 

 

* * *

 

No había sido cosa de que conscientemente lo hubiera deseado, Steve no entendía bien lo que estaba ocurriéndole. Y no se percató del cambio hasta que escuchó unos gritos provenientes de las puertas que se abrieron, un grupo de hombres y mujeres la gran mayoría con cabellos canosos se cubrieron sus rostros, saliendo muy apurados con una expresión de indignación que le hubiera causado risa de no ser porque el reflejo de los ventanales le dejó ver que había vuelto a ser un humano. ¿Por qué? Pasaron unos minutos en los que escuchó más gritos y azotes de puertas hasta que Tony… así se llamaba, Tony regresó con una manta que puso delante suyo con el rostro tan rojo como un sol de atardecer. Steve se envolvió con ella, sus ojos fijos en el castaño que balbuceó cosas que al fin comprendió, las memorias de cómo ser una persona habían retornado por completo.

-Soy un Cambia Formas.

Quizá no era la mejor forma de iniciar una charla luego de tanto tiempo, Tony tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, ahora con el rostro más blanco que la nieve, mirándole sorprendido. Steve estuvo muy seguro de que había entendido lo que había pronunciado fuerte y claro, sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas y bien envuelto frente al castaño que respiró agitado con el humano de metal -¿Jarvis?- tendiéndole un pañuelo con qué secarse el sudor de la frente y darse aire mientras Steve le miró muy atento a sus gestos, esperando por su reacción.

-E-Eso no es posible… es un mito.

-¿Mito? ¿Qué es un mito?

-Ptolomeo escribió de ellos como una historia que…

-Soy un Cambia Formas -repitió Steve muy tranquilo.

-¿Eres mi Wow? ¿En verdad eres mi águila? Porque si no es así, juro que ahora mismo…

-Puedo transformarme en un águila. Ésa es mi forma. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

-¿M-Mi forma?

-¿No tienes una forma?

-¿No?

-¿Por qué no?

-Okay, okay, tiempo tiempo tiempo tiempo… -Tony levantó sus manos haciendo un gesto extraño- Espero que no estés jugando una broma y me hayan secuestrado a mi Wow porque entonces sí voy a matarlos a todos. Aquí no hay Cambia Formas, para todos nosotros es una historia contada como los unicornios y los dragones.

-¿Unicornios?

-… ¿Por qué cambiaste hasta ahora?

-No lo sé -Steve al fin bajó su mirada- No quería… ya no quería volver a ser humano.

-¿Por qué?

-Haces muchas preguntas.

-Soy un científico, miembro de la Real Academia de Ciencias de Su Majestad, la Reina Victoria.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué año crees que es?

Steve parpadeó. -¿Año?

-Tiempo, ya sabes. Edad. ¿Cómo le llamabas a tu… tiempo… cuando… antes de…?

-¿Hoy?

 

 

* * *

 

Wow era un hombre tan alto como él, quizá un poco más, con un cuerpo que muchos atletas le envidiarían y esos ojos azules penetrantes como inquisitivos. Un Cambia Formas. Algo que solo estaba entre los mitos antiguos de civilizaciones arcaicas primigenias. Muchos de los historiadores habían considerado a los Cambia Formas más como una representación anímica de las fuerzas naturales, una antesala al politeísmo, pero ahora Tony tenía a un auténtico Cambia Formas en la sala de su mansión, mirando alrededor mientras Jarvis pacientemente le explicaba de qué iba el mundo. Podía sacar las alas de su espalda, que luego se fusionaban con sus brazos en un proceso que cocía los sesos de Tony al atestiguarlo con sus propios ojos. Tuvo que enviarle un telegrama a Rhodey para que le diera consejos porque no supo qué hacer.

Verdad sea dicha, el castaño hizo muchas cosas. Le presentó su mundo a Wow, con ayuda de Jarvis y posteriormente de Hank y Janet quienes luego de recuperarse de semejante impresión, le ayudaron para armar un plan que ayudara a Wow a integrarse a la sociedad. Sufrieron un descalabro ante la Real Academia que los acusó de haber usado fondos de Su Majestad para sus perversiones más no lo desmintieron, de cualquier forma, Tony era cliente recurrente de los escándalos. Pagaron los trámites para darle una identidad a Wow, a quien le pusieron el nombre de Grant, una falsa acta de nacimiento como papeles que callaran bocas demasiado preguntonas. El castaño estuvo feliz esos días, yendo y viniendo, comiendo con él entre risas al ver sus intentos de tomar los cubiertos o de ponerse ese traje de tres piezas que le entalló cual guante de seda.

-¿Por qué no tienes pareja? -quiso saber un día esa águila siempre curiosa.

-… la tuve.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Tony apretó una sonrisa, aunque desvió su mirada. -Se fue.

No quiso contarle la historia de cómo por un accidente del que fue responsable, su esposa Rumiko murió. Los periódicos y las bocas de los citadinos no dejaron de hablar de ello hasta meses después, cuando la reputación de Tony se había ido a pique. Solamente porque Hank Pym estaba encantado con sus trabajos sobre la energía de repulsión usando el vapor que su esposa Janet le había mostrado y decidieron juntos unirse a él, fue que se salvó de quedar en bancarrota. Por eso comenzó con el insomnio al siempre soñar ese horrible momento, trabajando más horas de las que un humano debía trabajar para olvidar. Un día Wow le encontró dejando flores a la fotografía que guardaba en una salita junto a la de su madre María, quien siempre le apoyó para convertirse en un científico contrario a su padre que había deseado que fuese un militar como él.

-¿Ella es Rumiko?

-Sí.

-Es hermosa.

-Lo fue.

-Nunca me dijiste por qué se fue.

-Murió… murió por mi culpa.

Quizá eran los ojos de Wow o su propia soledad que se consolaba con ese Cambia Formas, Tony se confesó al fin con él, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Le contó de sus experimentos con los cañones repulsores, de ese artefacto que iba a darle un premio de la Real Academia, su mejor invento: el Reactor Arco. En una prueba, sus cálculos fallaron y el antiguo laboratorio explotó junto con su Rumiko, quien trató de apagar el reactor cuando Tony fue herido por la energía que expulsó. Estuvo en coma unos meses, para cuando despertó se encontró con semejante tragedia y el mundo culpándole de loco desquiciado ambicioso. Desde entonces el gremio de científicos lo había degradado a menos que un becario tratando de abrirse camino en el difícil mundo de la ciencia. Lloró al finalizar su historia, buscando el hombro del rubio sin pensarlo muy bien.

-Yo también perdí a mi esposa -confesó entonces el otro.

 

 

* * *

 

En su tiempo cuando el tiempo no era contabilizado, Steve conoció a Peggy durante una pelea contra los cazadores, unos espíritus provenientes de la oscuridad que hechiceros habían invocado desde antes de la aparición de humanos sin que los pudieran controlar, siendo un peligro para todo ser vivo al que devoraban. Solamente los Cambia Formas podían hacerles frente, por lo que habían creado un grupo de ellos para devolverlos a la oscuridad de donde provinieron. Eran los Comandos Aulladores, y Peggy había sido líder de ellos cuando le conoció. Majestuosa, fuerte, decidida con las más hermosas alas que sus ojos hubieran atestiguado. Hicieron sus votos de matrimonio una tarde de primavera, fueron felices muchos días y noches. Los cazadores les tendieron una emboscada, rencorosos de ser extinguidos cada vez más rápido por los Comandos Aulladores. Peggy y Steve fueron presos, llevados a unas cuevas donde se ocultaban los cazadores para torturarlos.

Peggy era de un carácter indomable con una voluntad de hierro puro, ella peleó hasta que ambos se liberaron, abriéndose paso en ese infernal pozo hasta alcanzar las alturas. Pero los cazadores eran demasiados y estaban dispuestos a desaparecer del mundo junto con ellos. Steve se quedó atrás para que su esposa pudiese salvarse. Ella estaba esperando a su primer hijo. Fueron demasiados. Fueron crueles. Peggy murió al ser alcanzada, Steve perdió la cabeza como toda esperanza de vida, asesinando a los verdugos de su esposa antes de caer al hielo donde se juró moriría, reuniéndose en el paraíso que hablaban las historias de las abuelas, ahí vería a su esposa, a su hijo, los tres volarían por siempre bajo el manto de la eternidad con la bendición de los cielos.

-Pero no estamos muertos -observó Steve, tendiendo un pañuelo a Tony- Sobrevivimos a ellas.

-Eso es tan claro como el agua.

-Como una clase de señal. Y por cierto, mi nombre real es Steve.

-¿Steve?

-¿No existe ese nombre en este tiempo?

-Quien sabe. Todos tienen nombres raros.

-Como ese de Tony.

-Me revuelco de la risa.

Hablar de Peggy sanó algo en el interior de Steve, quien sonrió al fin. Llevó flores a donde los retratos de las mujeres, donde puso la pluma café que Jan con ese sexto sentido femenino había reservado cuando le encontraron. El altar a quienes fueron importantes en sus vidas, pero ya no estaban. Steve comprendió que el tiempo es como una flecha que va hacia adelante, nunca hacia atrás porque eran seres mortales, su período de vida estaba determinado por azares y probabilidades que lejos de temerse, eran para vivirlas. Y Tony le había dado un nuevo hogar, por lo que se dedicó a honrarle, a sacarle adelante tanto de esa tragedia similar a la suya como de sus propios demonios que el mundo moderno le había creado.

-¿Por qué no llamarme Steve Grant Rogers?

-Wow.

-¿Me nombraste solamente por una expresión? ¿Qué clase de científico eres?

- _De la clase que es única, señor_.

-Jarvis, te amo -rió el castaño.

La risa de Tony fue un cielo lleno de estrellas para Steve. No necesitó de relojes ni fechas para saber cuándo había nacido, eran los astros en el firmamento cuyo paso había conocido desde que naciera y que le ayudaron a reconocer ese día cuando vino al mundo, como un Cambia Formas, una aguilucha desplumada. Sacó a Tony de su laboratorio, le llevó a donde el invernadero con los ventanales ahora abiertos, pidiéndole que subiera a su espalda antes de cambiar a su forma de águila y volar más alto que los edificios o las naves. Más alto que las propias nubes, donde el sol brillaba cálido, vibrante y prometedor. Como ya era costumbre entre ellos, el castaño no hizo preguntas, obedeciendo con sus manos aferrándose a su cuello, dejándole escuchar esa risa divertida, fresca cerca de su oído.

-Esto es hermoso, Steve.

Siendo tan curioso como él solo, el castaño le preguntó la razón para tal aventura que bien les pudo haber costado una indiscreción. Fue cuando Steve le dijo que era su cumpleaños. El real, no aquel que le habían puesto en un papel. Tony casi vuelve a caerse como cuando le vio por primera vez como un hombre, reclamando que debían celebrarle, pero le detuvo, sujetándole por sus codos.

-Solo quiero algo.

-Pero…

-Tony.

-Okay, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Estás dispuesto a dármelo?

-No me preguntarías si no estuvieras seguro de que podría dártelo, y es obvio que sí porque…

Calló su torrente de palabras con un beso. Tan diferente como reconfortante. Que Rhodey interrumpió sin querer al aparecer de pronto. El coronel exigió más tarde, cuando con una copa de oporto le quitó el susto, las razones para semejante despliegue de afecto que Steve estuvo más que feliz de responder, ganando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Tony al escucharle hablar de él de una manera que estuvo muy confiando no lo habían hecho. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles ni tan comprensivas como en sus perdidos tiempos, pero tanto el coronel como el castaño estuvieron de acuerdo, uno dando su aparente permiso de amigo y protector, el otro de probar lo que era amar a un Cambia Formas con ideas locas y las plumas más suaves que alegaba, existieran en el mundo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Steve.

-Lo es, Tony.

-¿Estás consciente de que has estipulado en tu muy correcta declaración de amor que se involucra una intimidad pecaminosa entre nosotros?

Esta vez fue el turno de Steve para sonrojarse, pero rió de todas maneras.

-Creo que ambos estaremos muy complacidos de explorar ese apartado.

-Okay, dejen sus flirteos para cuando estén solos. Jarvis, tendremos fiesta.

- _Ya he llamado al Doctor Hank y la Doctora Jan, coronel. Solicitan permiso para traer a un recién llegado Doctor Bruce Banner._

-Mentes brillantes, nada mejor para Steve -sonrió Tony, codeando a aquél.

-De hecho, venía a decirte que deseaba presentarte a un amigo mío -interrumpió Rhodey- Es un príncipe de tierras nevadas.

-Whoa, Rhodey, despacio. ¿Un príncipe?

-Su Alteza Imperial, Donald Blake. Ha leído tus trabajos así que desea ayudarte, considera que tu caso no merece el repudio de la Real Academia. Gusta mucho de la justicia y esas cosas.

-¿Qué dices, Steve? ¿Deseas una improvisada fiesta de cumpleaños con gente extraña, con ideales soñadores y seguramente fuera de sus cabales como yo?

-Considerando que soy una clase de ser mitológico -sonrió Steve, entrelazando su mano con la del castaño- Me veré bien, reunido entre estas personas tan curiosas.

Vengadores. Así lo dijo Janet en el brindis por Steve. Y para apoyarle, ella dio nombres a cada uno, comenzando por ella, diciendo que sería una Avispa aunque no pudiese cambiar de forma a una de ésas, a su esposo Hank como una Hormiga -cosa que hizo carcajearse a Tony-, como el Doctor Banner era nuevo junto con ese escandaloso y gigantón príncipe de barbas rubias, al primero le puso el Increíble Hombre Verde por su curioso traje en ese color, al otro el Dios del Trueno por su voz tan estruendosa como sus puños azotándose de cuando en cuando sobre la fina mesa de caoba y su ascendencia nórdica. Tony tuvo curiosidad por su apodo, Jan se lo pensó muy bien. El Hombre de Hierro por su afición al metal, los cañones de energía de vapor y su Jarvis quien aplaudió el título.

-Estás omitiéndome -reclamó en juego Steve, sintiendo como ese hogar tomaba una forma que llenó de felicidad su corazón.

-No, no, al cumpleañero lo dejamos con lo mejor. Tú, como eres el más raro de todos, pero también eres el sensato…

-¡Hey!

-Silencio, Tony. Serás el Capitán de este barco.

-¡CAPITÁN ROGERS! -gritó el príncipe.

-¡POR EL CAPITÁN! -corearon los demás.

Peggy una vez le dijo que todas las águilas siempre pierden sus plumas una vez para un segundo vuelo de recuperación, una segunda oportunidad. Steve nunca lo comprendió hasta ese día. Había vuelto a renacer, había encontrado de nuevo una razón para vivir. Para pelear más tarde, cuando ese grupo de curiosos Vengadores descubriera que seguían existiendo cazadores. Quizá era el último Cambia Formas en el mundo, pero no estaba solo. Una sonrisa traviesa, un par de ojos azules con una barba de candado le mantenían en vuelo. Diferente, sí, extraño por mucho, más extraordinario como la vida misma. El mejor cumpleaños del Capitán Rogers.

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
